Moments
by Awkward Inc
Summary: We tend to remember our lives based on the most important events, but life is constructed mainly of insignificant moments. #1: 'Deep down, Naruto was very much like a guard canine.' [Drabble series]
1. Canine

**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? I do not own Naruto, I just do this for fun.

**Note:** I only follow the anime. Just so you know.

* * *

**Title:** "Canine"  
**Words:** 424  
**Genre:** Romance, general  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Deep down, Naruto was very much like a guard canine.**  
**.

* * *

**Canine**

It's a warm summer afternoon in Konohagakure. The birds are singing, the sun is shining and a few clouds float lazily across the sky. Naruto and Hinata are walking slowly down the streets, hands entwined with one another. It's their day off and they've decided to simply laze outside, no training or work involved for the day.

They just walk in silence, enjoying each other's company. As they pass a fairly crowded dango store, Naruto scans the road absentmindedly. His eyes stop at the sight of three men coming the other way, not too far ahead. He observes them and frowns.

The three men walk down the street goofing and talking with each other quite loudly. They're villagers, Naruto concludes, rather obnoxious villagers. The one from the right stares at Naruto's direction and nudges the one besides him. The one in the middle smirks and says something to the one on the left. Naruto's frown deepens. They're staring at Hinata. _His_ _Hinata_.

The men keep walking, sharing suggestive glances, smug smiles and comments that Naruto prefers not to hear for their well-being. The blond shinobi clenches his fists slightly, squeezing the young woman's hand unintentionally in the process. Hinata turns her head to look at Naruto and smiles, returning the gesture. She then gets back to the road, walking distractedly and looking at the stores occasionally. She, as usual, is unaware of her surroundings, Naruto muses. She doesn't even know how people see her; how _men_ every so often stare at her. Sometimes, Hinata is just too ingenuous for her own good.

As the small group of men get closer and closer to the couple, their gazes turn to Naruto, eyeing him up and down. In that moment, Naruto releases Hinata's hand and in one fluid motion he rapidly places his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him with a sharp and cautious push. Hinata blushes at the sudden action and lets out a small _'eep'_. Securing her by his side, Naruto glares at them fiercely. Eyes glowing red for an instant, he lets a low growl escape his throat when they pass right next to him.

The three villagers stare back wide eyed and stop for a second. Naruto just keeps walking, his glaring eyes still fixed on them, threatening. Then, the men resume their walking after a moment and Naruto sighs, trying to release the irritation in him. Hinata stares back confused and looks up at Naruto, an unspoken question written on her face. He simply smiles at her in response and tightens his grip around her a little.

* * *

.The End

**Please let me know what you think! I'm dying to receive constructive criticism here **:P


	2. Venus flytrap

**Title:** "Venus flytrap"  
**Words:** 590  
**Genre:** General, humor  
**Rating:** K+ ?  
**Summary:** Hinata knows Naruto loves his plants.  
.

* * *

**Venus flytrap**

"What's that?" Naruto stared at the strange object in front of him suspiciously. It looked like a plant, or one of those really fancy and weird-looking decoration items sold in modern stores. Maybe just some strange girl stuff or another scented bullcrap for the house. Scratch that: it _had_ to be a plant; it was green and was in a plantpot.

"It's a Venus flytrap."

"_A_ _what_?" He asked in confusion.

"A Venus flytrap, a carnivorous plant. I bought it at the greenhouse store." Hinata said in a low voice, staring down at the plant in her hands.

"Carnivorous plant? Wow, I didn't know those existed…" Naruto lowered his head and inspected the plant closely with curiosity.

It consisted of five stalks that extended outwards from the centre, as some kind of flower. It didn't seem to have leaves, at least not normal leaves. At the end of each stalk, there was something resembling a mouth with thin fangs or spikes at the edges. The whole plant was green, except for the slight red interior of its mouth-like leaves. It was rather small and really weird-looking, but certainly intriguing. So different from other plants he'd seen.

"So… how does it work?"

Hinata placed the small plant on the table beside her carefully. "It's supposed to eat insects." Naruto looked at her quizzically. "It functions just like any other plant but gets the extra nutrients by trapping the insects that land on its leaves, closing like a mouth." She explained, pointing to the strange leaves.

Naruto 'hmmed' thoughtfully and looked at the plant, interested. He brought his head close to it again and brushed the spikes carefully with his finger. Hinata opened her mouth to say something when Naruto decided to touch the interior part of a leaf with his finger. He quickly withdrawn his hand as the leaf closed almost immediately to the action.

"Awesome!" He beamed.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to do that."

"Why not?" The blond whined staring at her.

"The store owner told me that the plant spends a lot of energy to close itself and eat. If you do that, you may hurt the plant." She said.

Naruto immediately took the Venus flytrap in his hands and looked at it horrified. "Oh no, I'm so sorry little buddy!" He placed his cheek against the plantpot and exclaimed pathetically, "I won't do it ever again, I promise."

Hinata covered her mouth, suppressing a laugh. She knew Naruto was fond of plants and living things in general but seeing him apologizing to one was quite amusing.

"Ne, Hinata," the young woman stared at him, "why did you buy this plant?"

"Umm… I bought it for you," she started shyly; "I know how you like gardening." Naruto smiled. "When I got to the greenhouse, it just caught my attention. The owner explained to me what they were and I thought you'd like such a different kind of plant. He also said carnivorous plants were quite a challenge, so I assumed you'd like a challenge, too."

Naruto seemed to consider this for a moment. "A challenge, huh?" He eyed the Venus flytrap still in his hands and lifted it up. "I shall call you... Shi-kun! And I shall overcome this challenge and take good care of you 'ttebayo." He declared dramatically.

Hinata giggled at his antics, relieved that Naruto liked her gift. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "How do you know it's a 'kun_'_? It looks like a Shi-chan to me." She said jokingly.

"That's because you're the only '_chan_' in my life, Hinata."

* * *

.The End

**Note: **Yeah, I know he calls Sakura "Sakura-chan" and that it has a lot of different uses, but please, stay with me on this.

**So? What do you think? :)**


	3. Turmoil

**Title:** "Turmoil"  
**Words:** 560  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama  
**Rating:** K+ ?  
**Summary:** "Son, what's wrong?"  
.

* * *

**Turmoil**

"Tou-chan… do you love kaa-chan?"

Naruto looked down to the little boy tugging at his shirt. "Of course I love your mother. Why would you ask that?"

The little boy looked down and chewed at his thumb nervously, "D-did I do something wrong?" He whispered.

"No…" Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? Did you?", he enquired. What was this all about? Did he paint his bedroom's walls again or something?

Naruto heard a quite whimper escape the small child and kneeled immediately to see his son's face. His eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to meet his father's gaze and his small body trembled slightly for trying to suppress the sobs. Naruto's frown deepened. He placed his hands on the boy's tiny shoulders.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked firmly.

The boy shook his head abruptly in a quick manner, refusing to answer. A few tears were stuck in his eyes, his stubbornness preventing them from falling down.

Naruto took his son's chin with one hand and gently made him look up into his eyes. They were red and puffy. "You're worrying me. What's the matter?" He said softly, as if he'd scare the boy otherwise.

His son hiccupped a little. "Hey… calm down. You know you can tell me anything." Naruto said soothingly. His frown softened.

The boy's eyes glanced away for a moment, as if considering something. He bit his lip before opening his mouth. "D-do you like living with us?"

"Of course I do." Naruto smiled half-heartedly, moving the hand from his chin to the boy's messy locks.

"T-then", the boy hiccupped again, "w-why were you and kaa-chan fighting? I-is it m-my fault? Are you mad at me? 'Cause I don't want you to be mad, I don't want you to fight." He blurted out hastily between sobs, some tears started rolling down his face.

Naruto's heart broke at his son's turmoil. He hugged him right away, burying his small frame tightly into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

He understood now. His son had overheard his fight with Hinata the other day. There had been a lot of yelling and he ended up leaving the house for a couple hours, but the fight itself hadn't been that terrible; once they calmed down, everything went on as usual. They were not used to fighting often, but it was expected to happen. It was something normal in a relationship. But how'd you explain that to a small child?

"You don't have to worry about me or kaa-chan, we love each other." Still holding his son, Naruto continued, "We love you and always will. Yes, we fight and get mad but that's because we care about each other." He released the little boy and looked at him in the eyes. "Never, _ever_, think that stuff like this is your fault. Sometimes, people fight because they don't know how to express their feelings the right way... It's a little complicated, you'll understand when you get older." Naruto smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

The boy sniffed soundly, "Everything's okay then?"

"Yes. We're a family and nothing will ever change that. The fights I may have with your mother mean nothing compared to how much I love you both. I'm sorry for worrying you."

The small boy beamed and threw himself into his father's embrace again, wrapping his tiny arms around Naruto's neck tightly.

* * *

.The End

**Well... that came out of nowhere... Was it too dramatic? Let me know your opinion, please!**

**Note: **Yes, that's Naruto and Hinata's first child. So, this is set in a latter stage of their relationship.


	4. Teasing

**Title:** "Teasing"  
**Words:** 407  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Everyday life  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Naruto loved teasing Hinata.  
.

* * *

**Teasing**

"Ne… Hinata..."

The girl stirred slightly, a part of her wanting to ignore him. She was tired, she needed to sleep. It was around 11 o'clock and they had just gone to bed. She was at the edge of falling asleep when his call prevented her from doing so.

"Hinata..." He insisted.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly to look at him. "Hmm?"

Naruto was lying on his side with his left arm resting on the pillow, his hand supporting his head up. He stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm horny." He said seriously.

Hinata's eyes widened a little at the blunt statement, she was fully awake now. Hinata could feel the temperature of her face rising up. She blinked once. He gave her a cocky smile then. She blinked twice.

The girl was stunned to say the least. She lay there almost motionless, gripping the blankets to her chest. It wasn't like Hinata was embarrassed to have sex with Naruto or anything of the sort; she had already gotten over that. It was the bluntness and suddenness that caught her off guard. Although sex wasn't a problem to her, she still needed to be _"indirectly"_ led to it. Hinata needed to be turned on slowly, almost imperceptibly. She was no puritan, but she couldn't approach the subject with complete boldness yet; thus her reaction at Naruto's statement.

The blond's serious facade broke when a smile started to tug on his lips. He smiled stupidly at his frozen girlfriend. A chuckle escaped him. Then, another one and then, another. Naruto's head collapsed on the pillow as he chuckled louder, holding his stomach with his hands.

Hinata came out of her stupor and frowned at his chuckling boyfriend.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Hi-nata" He managed to say between snickers. "It's-it's just th-that you're s-so easy to tease!" He wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye and stared at her directly, "And you look really cute when I tease you." Naruto smiled charmingly with this and winked at her.

Hinata blushed faintly at his lame compliment but decided to pay him no attention. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning around. With her back now facing her boyfriend, Hinata resumed to sleep.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the action. "Hinata? You got mad?" He asked incredulously. "Oh, come on. It was a joke, don't be mad… Hinata... Hinata… Don't be mean, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Hinata, stop ignoring me…"

* * *

.The End

**Haha, poor Naruto. Or poor Hinata? What do you say? _Tell me what you think!_ Every comment is much appreciated (and needed!)  
**[ramble]******What's with me and one word titles? And I can't seem to write less than 400 words. Oh well...**[/ramble]


	5. Watching you

**Title:** "Watching you"  
**Words:** 340  
**Genre:** Romance, Everyday life  
**Rating:** K+ ?  
**Summary:** Hinata loved waking up before Naruto.  
.

* * *

**Watching you**

Hinata stirred and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the dim light that peeked through the curtains. A small smile grew on her lips at the sight before her.

As always, Naruto was still sleeping. The blonde was a heavy sleeper and was used to doze for, at least, 10 hours a day. Honestly, Hinata was a little jealous of her boyfriend's ability to sleep like there was no tomorrow; she herself used to wake up a few times during the night.

Hinata decided to lie there, observing the sleeping young man beside her. She loved waking up before Naruto did, for that moment was hers and only hers. Looking at his peaceful face relaxed her and brought her peace. While sleeping, he was so quiet and innocent looking, almost defenseless; so different from his awake self. Hinata wondered.

It was curious how much Naruto resembled a child in his sleep. He'd usually be in a strange position or with the blankets tangled around him; maybe even one of his legs would hang out of the bed. Today wasn't the case though. He had his legs stretched and his arms rested in front of his chest. He was on his side, facing her, with a relaxed expression on his face. Still, one of his feet touched Hinata's featherlike as always; he ended doing that unconsciously during every night and if she moved, he'd just do it again. It didn't matter what position Naruto was in, he'd always be-or be really close to-touching Hinata. Hinata liked to think that the boy needed to know she was still there, that he wasn't alone.

The young woman observed as Naruto's shoulders rose slowly with each breath he took. She extended her hand to brush away a few blond locks that covered his eyes but refrained from doing so in the last moment.

Her boyfriend stirred lazily. Hinata exhaled, knowing her small moment of bliss was coming to an end. Then, Naruto's eyes opened to look at her.

* * *

.The End

**I wrote less than 400 words, yay for me! As always, comments and criticism are much appreciated and needed. _Please tell me what you think!_ :)**


	6. From the bottom of my heart

**Title:** "From the bottom of my heart"  
**Words:** 218  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Sitting on her bed was a yellow-green toad.  
.

* * *

**From the bottom of my heart**

Hinata walked down the dimly lit hallway. Her sore legs slowly lead her to her room in an automatic pace. When she reached the door, she sighed. She was tired; today's training had been particularly draining. Or maybe it was the fact that two weeks had already passed.

Hinata reached for the light switch and blinked a few times as her eyes accustomed to the illumination. She entered the room and was about to drop her jacket on the chair when something caught her eye.

Sitting on her bed was a yellow-green toad, staring at her. Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately kneeled in front of the small creature.

"Hinata-sama, I have a message from Naruto." The toad said in a raspy voice.

Hinata fidgeted in anticipation. "Is everything alright?" She whispered anxiously. She knew it was, but still found herself always asking.

"Oh, yes. He just asked for me to deliver this." Then, the toad opened his mouth and a scroll came out. He handed it to Hinata and disappeared with a small 'poof' of smoke.

Hinata unwrapped the scroll quickly and looked at it. Her body relaxed, her tiredness washing away. A wide smile spread on her lips as she read the words written on it: _'I just wanted to say I love you.'_

* * *

.The End

**Sappy, I know, but I couldn't resist. This was inspired by the song "I just called to say I love you" by Stevie Wonder. Any comments? **

**Special thanks to ****_Ayrmed_****,****_ YungHime_****, ****_Missstampede_**** & ****_It makes sense in context _****for reviewing! You guys are awesome :)**


	7. Of notes and chocolate

**Title:** "Of notes and chocolate"  
**Words:** 320  
**Genre:** Romance, General, (light) Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Naruto thinks he has competition.  
.

* * *

**Of notes and chocolate**

There, sitting on the kitchen table, between Hinata's bag and notebooks, was a small chocolate with a white folded paper next to it. Naruto frowned. "What's with the candy and the notes?"

"Oh, this?" She looked at the piece of chocolate. "Koji-kun gave it to me." Hinata replied nonchalantly, getting back to the stack of papers in front of her.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and took the little note abruptly. He rapidly unfolded it and examined its contents for a while. He sighed in relief.

It was a stick drawing of Hinata in front of a blackboard, with long blue hair and a green rectangle resembling her chunnin jacket. 'Hinata-sensei'-as it was written above her head-was smiling and some kids were standing in front of her, smiling too. One in particular was holding hands with her; he had messy black hair and the name 'Koji' written above his head. A few small stars, shuriken and a heart decorated the drawing. '_Hinata-sensei is the best sensei!_' was written hastily with red marker on the bottom of the paper.

Naruto smirked. "I think someone's in love with the teacher." He stated finally.

"What?" Hinata looked up from her notebook to stare at him.

"C'mon, this kid is head over heels for you, Hinata." Naruto laughed.

"You think so?" Hinata stood up and took the paper off his hands to look at it, a slight scowl on her face.

"I know _I_ would have been head over heels for you had you been _my_ sensei."

Hinata smiled at his comment but didn't say anything, still studying the drawing in her hands. She had thought Koji-kun was just being sweet as always, but now that Naruto mentioned it, it seemed quite possible that the 7 year old might have a little crush on her.

"Now that I have competition…" Naruto started, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think I'll have to pay a visit to the Academy…"

* * *

.The End

**It's not great, I know. But (like always) it wouldn't leave my brain in peace. Btw, who loves jealous Naruto? I know I do.  
**

I want to thank _The Smile Society _(Guest) for the reviews. They totally made my day! Even though I'd rather send you a PM for this xD. And don't worry, I won't judge for anything (except if you kill puppies because I like animals and that's not cool o.ó). Anywaysssss, thanks a lot for the comments, everyone! I love to read whatever crosses your beautiful minds :D


	8. Okaerinasai

**Title:** "Okaerinasai"  
**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** 'Home' is knowing someone's expecting for you to come back.  
.

* * *

**Okaerinasai**

The door creaks. Dim light illuminates the small living room. And the sound of heavy footsteps breaks the thick silence.

She hears it and goes running to the door immediately.

He lifts his gaze just in time to catch a glimpse of her face, before she buries it in his chest. She clings her arms around his neck and snuggles deeper into him, eyes tightly shut.

He slowly wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head against hers ever-so-slightly. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Tadaima." He whispers slowly, tiredly.

Her embrace on him tightens. "Okaerinasai."

* * *

.The End

**That was shooort! Any comments?  
**

Note: Tadaima is "I'm back/I'm home". Okaerinasai is "Welcome back". Both are expressions the japanese say when arriving home.


End file.
